Funny How Things Work Out
by SlayrGrl55
Summary: Spike gets some help from Dawn in getting Buffy the perfect Valentine's Day gift...


Buffy walked alone down the streets of Sunnydale. She wore a pair of light blue frayed jeans, a red sweater, and her long black leather coat. The wind whipped at her loose hair, and the moon cast a dim light over the town. It was one week before Valentine's Day, and Xander and Anya seemed to be the only ones happy about it. They were planning to go up to a ski resort for the weekend, they would go longer but they were desperately saving money for the wedding. She couldn't help but wonder if she and Spike were a couple. He loved her, and he made it exceedingly obvious. And they were sleeping together. But Buffy hadn't admitted to her friends or to herself that she truly had feelings for Spike.  
  
She turned the corner and crossed the street towards the cemetery, Spike's cemetery. She felt hesitant being near his crypt, but there were still demons to kill. After staking a few vamps, she paced back and forth trying to decide whether or not to go see him. She knew it would end with them having sex, but was that a bad thing? It made her feel alive, but afterwards she always felt guilty. Maybe it was because she was keeping their relationship a secret, but maybe it was because she refused to return his feelings in words.  
  
"Dammit!" she said out loud. Then she turned and started back towards her home. "Stop, you have to stop this!" she told herself. "This is wrong! He has no soul, you can't be in love with him, and you just can't!" Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just admit she loved him…out loud? She continued to curse under her breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around in fighting stance.  
  
"Bloody hell, slayer. Why are you always so jumpy?" It was Spike. She didn't say anything, just relaxed. It was quiet for a moment until Spike finally spoke up again. "Buffy, we've been through this already. I'm a vampire and I can sense when you're near. You were standing outside my crypt for twenty bloody minutes." Wow, was she really there for twenty minutes. She must have been lost in her thoughts. She realized she was staring at the ground and her head snapped back up. He sauntered towards her, closing the gap between them to a few inches. He reached up with his hand and stroked her cheek, and she felt herself blush. Spike sensed her heart rate increase and knew he was having an effect on her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close. He had never been this gentle and loving with her and Buffy felt content in his hold. 'Maybe having Spike as a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Spike, what are we?" she asked, breaking the silence. Spike lifted his chin off her head and softly spoke. "Well, you're the slayer and I'm an evil soulless demon who is dead inside and not capable of loving you." Buffy remembered the night she thought she had killed Katrina and mercilessly assaulted Spike in the alley behind the Police Station. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him. "I was confused and angry and scared."  
  
"It's all right, pet. I didn't leave. I'm still here. That counts for something, right?" he joked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning and walking away. Spike watched her fade into the darkness, leaving him alone again. 'Well, at least she didn't punch me. I think I'm making progress.' He thought as he returned to his crypt.  
  
Buffy walked home hoping that Dawn was still awake. She had been getting very distant lately and she was determined to make it up to her. Willow was taking Tara out to dinner on Friday, Valentine's Day. They weren't technically back together, but it was a step in the right direction. Tara had been around more since her run-in with Willow in front of the Magic Box. Things were definitely looking up for them.  
  
Buffy closed the front door behind her and walked up the stairs to Dawn's bedroom. She heard music playing and knew her younger sister was still awake. She knocked on the door and the music lowered and Dawn yelled, "Come in." She entered the room and sat on the edge of Dawn's bed. Dawn looked worried. When Buffy came into her room in the middle of the night it was never with good news.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing next Friday night?" Buffy asked. Dawn looked a little shocked. "Well, there's this dance at school, a couple thing. But no one asked me." She said. "Well, how about you, me, a big bowl of popcorn, a couch, and some movies?" Buffy asked. The pause between them seemed to go on forever, Buffy was only hoping that somehow she could mend their broken relationship. "Really?" Dawn asked at last. Buffy nodded. "And you don't have work? And you don't need to go patrolling? Just us girls night?" She sounded as if she couldn't believe it. "No work, no slaying, and no guys. Willow and Tara are going out to dinner and we'll have the whole house to ourselves until they get back." Dawn hugged Buffy. Buffy was got up and was about to leave the room when she paused. Dawn held her breath, thinking Buffy was about to cancel their plans. "Dawn, I think I should tell you something…"  
  
Back at his crypt Spike was pacing back and forth trying to decide on a gift for Buffy. Flowers and chocolate were foolish. A card could be sweet and sentimental, though. Maybe a cute stuffed bear. "Bloody hell, I'm turning into a pansy." Spike scolded himself. What in the world would Buffy want for Valentine's Day that Spike could get her? He had no idea, but maybe the Nibblet did.  
  
"Oh my god! You and Spike? So, you're like going out now? That is so great! So that's why you haven't been home lately. It all makes perfect sense." Dawn rambled on and on. It cleared Buffy's conscious a bit, too. Buffy left Dawn's room and went back down stairs to grab a midnight snack, and then she went to sleep. The next morning was a Saturday. Buffy went to work, leaving Dawn asleep in her room with a note on the fridge saying she'd be back before dinner. Dawn woke up and found the note; surprised that Buffy cared enough to leave it for her. Dawn made scrambled eggs for Willow when she finally woke up and then scurried to her room to get dressed. Dawn came back down in jeans and Buffy's denim jacket, her hair tied back in a bun and a backpack slung over one shoulder. Willow was still sitting in the kitchen, playing with what was left of her food. Dawn told her she was going to the library to research a paper and left, heading towards Spike's crypt.  
  
A few minutes later she was cautiously opening the door to Spike's crypt, fearing if she stormed in she would be left with a pile of dust. She closed the door behind her and called out for Spike. He didn't answer. "Spike! I know you're here. It's daylight and you're not one for tans so I know you're here somewhere." She said. She climbed down the ladder into the lower portion of the crypt. There she found Spike, lying on his bed, fully clothed, clutching a pink shirt that had belonged to Buffy.  
  
Dawn approached the sleeping vampire and tapped his shoulder. Spike rolled over, smiling. "Buffy?" he whispered. "Ew! No! Wake up, Spike. I need to talk to you." Spike sat up, realizing that it wasn't Buffy. He looked at Dawn and then at the shirt in his lap, which he quickly tucked under a pillow behind him.  
  
"So, Nibblet, what can I do for you?" he asked, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up. Dawn opened her backpack and sat down on the dusty crypt floor. "Well, Valentine's Day is next Friday and since you and Buffy are…uh…together I figured you would need help getting her a gift."  
  
"What makes you think we're together?" Spike asked defensively. "Give it up. Buffy told me everything. Well, not in detail, thank god. But I know she's been here a lot lately." Spike was speechless. So Buffy had told her little sister. She was finally taking this relationship seriously, and to tell Dawn of all people. That was trust. Spike sat down on the floor across from Dawn and smiled. "So, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Dawn had written down a list of things in her notebook that Spike could do for Buffy. It covered everything from a candle-lit dinner to a poem that he could leave on her windowsill. "No! No poetry." Spike insisted. After about a half hour they decided that Spike would come over on Friday night and watch a movie with Dawn and Buffy. When the movie was over, Dawn would conveniently get 'tired' and go off to bed, leaving the two alone. Spike would also bring Buffy a stuffed bear with an attached box of chocolates (all picked out by Dawn, of course). Once their plan was set, Dawn left and ran home so that Willow wouldn't worry. But Spike didn't think that candy and a bear was enough for Buffy.  
  
A week went by and the big night was finally here. Willow came down the stairs dressed-to-kill and Buffy and Dawn told her that Tara wouldn't be able to resist her. Willow looked amazing compared to Buffy's plaid pajama pants and black tank. A limo pulled up and Willow left. Buffy made some microwave popcorn and Dawn disappeared upstairs. She came back down with movies wearing a pair or rubber ducky pajama pants and a t-shirt. She couldn't let Buffy suspect that they were expecting company. It had to be a surprise. Dawn put in the movie and Dawn started to fast-forward through the previews.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" Buffy asked curiously. She couldn't take the suspense. "'Valentine', it thought it would fit the occasion." Dawn giggled. "Hmm, haven't seen it before." Buffy said. "Me neither," Dawn replied, "but I hear the guy is a major hottie." They both giggled and munched on the popcorn as the movie began. The room was pitch black except for the faint glow of the TV and Spike went unnoticed as he entered through the back door Dawn had left unlocked. Dawn spotted him as he entered the living room, but Buffy was facing the inside of the couch, resting her back on the arm with her back to Spike. Dawn sat on the opposite side, leaning on the back of the couch with her feet on their new, very cheap, coffee table. Spike waited in the shadows for a minute before whispering, "What's your favorite scary movie, slayer?"  
  
Buffy jumped and Dawn couldn't control her laughter as Spike sauntered over and lifted Buffy's feet as he sat down between the two girls. Buffy finally started laughing, mostly at herself and Spike couldn't help but join in. After a few minutes the laughter died down and Buffy asked Spike why he was here. "Well, I figured I couldn't let my two favorite ladies be alone on Valentine's Day." Then he handed Buffy the cute stuffed bear with the chocolates, picked out by Dawn, and hesitated a second before handing Dawn a similar gift. "Spike, thank you!" Dawn said as she hugged him and tore open her box of chocolates. "Spike, you didn't have to do this. I didn't get anything for you." Buffy said, feeling incredibly stupid for not expecting Spike to do something. "It's nothing, love. Just something I thought would brighten your day." "You can stay and watch movies with us, right Buffy?" Dawn insisted. "Sure, Dawnie. As long as he doesn't put his dirty boots on the new coffee table." Buffy smiled and leaned back again to watch the movie. Spike removed is leather duster and black boots and got comfortable on the couch as he watched the movie. An hour later the movie ended and Buffy got up to switch tapes.  
  
"You know, that main character guy, with the dark hair? He looked really familiar." Buffy said and Dawn and Spike agreed, but none could figure out form where. "Ooh, you rented 'House on Haunted Hill'! I heard that movie was really good." Buffy said excitedly. "Yea, but I heard it's really scary." Dawn said as she switched sides of the couch. "But I doubt anything created by Hollywood's cheesy special affects are gonna give me nightmares after everything I've seen." She said as she slumped down and got comfortable in Buffy's spot. Buffy returned with a fresh bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Spike. Dawn fast-forwarded through the previews and couldn't help but smile at how well their plan was working out. It was getting kind of cold in the room and Buffy started shivering. Spike reached for a blanket and covered her with it, then gave one to Dawn, too. "Hey, that guy looks familiar, too." Dawn exclaimed. "Which guy?" Spike answered. "The guy in the elevator, with the camera. See? Right there." Dawn pointed out. "He's kinda cute" "Are you kidding?" Buffy spoke up. "That guy is hot." She stated. Dawn agreed and Spike still didn't think he was all that familiar looking.  
  
By the end of the movie, Buffy was curled up next to Spike, and Dawn was asleep. Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy and was happy that she was so comfortable around him. He thought things might be weird, but he was wrong. They seemed like a happy family. A happy family that consisted of a slayer, a vampire, and a key. When the movie ended Dawn claimed she was exhausted and made a fake yawn before disappearing upstairs and closing the door behind her. Buffy got up and brought the empty bowl to the kitchen and turned off the TV. Spike had a huge grin on his face and Buffy had no idea why. Finally, she had to ask.  
  
"Spike, why the hell are you smiling like that? It's kinda freaky." She said as she came back to the couch and sat down. Spike put his arm around her again and whispered in her ear. "I'm smiling because you didn't get the rest of your present, look outside." Buffy had thought it was going to be something perverse, but she couldn't think of anything. She got up and went to the door. Spike followed and she cast a suspicious glance his way before opening the door. She was shocked at what she saw. The entire street was covered in a blanket of white. She walked out onto the porch and was simply speechless. Spike followed behind her and stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Like it?" he asked. "Love it." She corrected. He walked up next to her and spoke gently. "Dawn told me that ever since you were young you always wanted a white Christmas. Well, I was a little late for that but better late than never, right?" Buffy looked up at him and couldn't help thinking that this was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. She stood out there for so long that Spike had to drag her back inside when her lips started to turn blue. Buffy ran upstairs and burst into Dawn's room.  
  
"Dawn! It's snowing! It's actually snowing! Spike made it snow. There is actual snow outside. Can you believe it?" Buffy screamed. She couldn't control how excited she was. "How?" Dawn yelled, standing on her bed. Spike walked into the room and saw the two girls giggling happily while jumping on the bed. "Simple spell." He said. They continued jumping and Spike couldn't hold back his smile. He had made Buffy happy, and Dawn, too. Buffy jumped off the bed and ran to Spike. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said.  
  
"Hey! If you're going to be groping and kissing then get out of my room. I can't wait to go play in the snow tomorrow morning." Dawn said as she pushed the two out into the hallway. They went to Buffy's room and Buffy sat on the edge of her bed staring out her window. The outline was covered in frost and the roof and tree blanketed with snowy goodness.  
  
Spike didn't want to press his luck. "So, I'll be heading home now. Don't want to wear out my welcome." He said. Buffy turned to face him, sitting Indian style on the bed. "Spike, why don't you stay here tonight? It's probably freezing in your crypt." Spike stopped dead in his tracks, and turned. "Really?" he asked. She nodded and laid down on one side of the bed. Spike tried to act cool and he laid down next to her. She snuggled up next to him and fell fast asleep in his arms. He pulled the comforter over the both of them and tried hard not to drift off, wanting the moment to last forever.  
  
He soon fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning he opened his eyes and instinctively rolled off the bed, expecting a stream of light to come through the open window. But he wasn't on fire. He peeked above the bed and saw that it was still snowing. He stood back up and slid back into bed with Buffy. "Buffy." He whispered. He didn't want to wake her up but him not being on fire at nine o'clock in the morning was big news. She rolled over and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Spike." She smiled. "Buffy, it's nine in the morning and I'm not on fire. I think the snow clouds are blocking out the whole bloody sky." He said. Buffy was still half asleep as she got up and headed for the bathroom. "Wow. That is really weird. And really cool! Now you can come outside and play in the snow with us! This is great!" He heard the water start in the shower and headed downstairs. He made pancakes for breakfast, with the help of Dawn because all he knew was where the marshmallows were. By the time Buffy was dressed they had set the table and breakfast was served.  
  
"So, if vampires don't have to eat then do you still have, like, taste buds? Or are the pancakes you're shoving into your mouth just nothing." Dawn asked as Spike devoured his pancakes. Buffy laughed as she watched him cover a stack of pancakes with half a bottle of maple syrup. "Nibblet, 'course I can taste. It just doesn't have anything to do with being hungry. And these pancakes are bloody wonderful, if I do say so myself." Spike said with a mouthful. After the dishes were done Buffy and Dawn put on gloves and hats and ran out the front door to play. God, Buffy was like a five- year-old. Spike grabbed his leather duster and put on his boots and walked onto the porch. He closed the door behind him and looked for Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Bloody hell, where did they go off to?" he said to himself. Suddenly he was hit with snowballs from both sides and he saw Buffy and Dawn laughing hysterical. A snowball fight ensued leaving Spike the champion and Buffy and Dawn laughing hysterically. Dawn set about making a snowman and told Spike and Buffy to find sticks for the arms. They searched under the snow and ended up in another snowball fight. Buffy threw one at Spike, hitting him in the back of the neck. He scooped up a handful of snow and ran towards Buffy. He pushed her to the ground and straddled her, threatening to smash the snowball in her face. She laughed uncontrollably. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Spike taunted her for a few seconds before she reached up and pulled him down to kiss her. They made out in the snow on the front lawn while Dawn was oblivious and working frantically on her snowman.  
  
"Hey, did you guys find two arms yet?" she called. Spike pulled back and called to Dawn. "Not yet." Buffy started to giggle again when Spike leaned in for another kiss. She stopped him and put a finger to his lips. "Spike, I want to apologize." She said, loud enough so that only he could hear her. "For what?" he asked, completely confused. "For lying to you." She paused for a second and Spike looked worried. He had been having such a good time. "I told you were just convenient, that I could never be your girl. I was wrong, Spike. I already am your girl. And I love you."  
  
Spike hesitated for a second, not believing what he just heard. He looked at her curiously and she just nodded. He smiled and answered back "I love you, too." They kissed again and when they finally broke it off they looked up to see Xander and Anya staring openmouthed at them. Apparently they had came back early after hearing about the snowstorm. It was still snowing and Buffy and Spike were almost covered with a thin layer of snow.  
  
"Well, finally." Anya said. "I have been waiting for the two of you to get it on." She announced. Then she added to Xander, "I bet they're having lots of orgasms like we did this weekend." Xander eyes were bulging out from his head and all Buffy could do was laugh. Dawn was sitting on the front porch giggling under her breath. Spike, who was still on top of Buffy, worried that a stake or crossbow might appear in Xander's hand and he would be dust. But after a few seconds he collapsed in the snow next to Buffy and started laughing.  
  
After a while, they went inside to warm up. Xander still hadn't said anything. His eyes were back inside his head but his mouth was still wide open. Anya congratulated them and boiled water for hot chocolate. Dawn got out the packets of hot chocolate mix, Buffy took out some cups, and Spike brought out the bag of mini marshmallows, which he took mostly for himself and refused to share with Xander. Buffy couldn't wait to tell Willow. Suddenly she realized Willow had never come home last night and a slight smile crept across her face. Funny how things work out like that. 


End file.
